


Reinventing Destiny

by 00qverlord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI Program Zeta, Action/Adventure, Adventure Fic, Agent Nevada - Freeform, Agent Rhode Island - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a sort of happy ending, Chaptered, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mid-Canon, No Romance, No Slash, No pairings - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Quest fic, Rhodey is a little shit, There will be swearing, Unreliable Narrator, and, and blood, so watch out kiddies, strap in and enjoy the ride, very unreliable narrator he was dead, verying between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevada wasn't supposed to wake up at all. Both Agent Washington and Agent Rhode Island knew this. But Zeta didn't give up hope. Even after all remaining freelancers were to come in and comply to the Director's commands, or be killed, and have the existing AIs be brought in and decomitioned, Zeta didn't give up hope. </p><p>or</p><p>Nevada used to be dead and is mad the world went to shit without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinventing Destiny

Hey guys, I recently got back into watching red vs blue after not for a while, so instead of a crossover fic it's going to be strictly rvb, following the story of Nevada and co without the clutter of destiny in the background. Title won't change, link won't change, however I have deleted all the other chapters because as I look back they were short and not very good, so I'm going to flesh everything out, making them longer and more enjoyable. Thanks for your patience, chapter 1 should be up soon.  
Thanks,  
Hotch


End file.
